tonari_no_kaibutsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshino Mizutani
is the wife of Takashi Mizutani and the mother of Shizuku Mizutani and Takaya Mizutani. Appearance Not much has been said about Yoshino's appearance, it is mentioned by Takashi Mizutani (Yoshino's husband) that Shizuku Mizutani looks very much like her with long light brown hair and she is usually seen in her uniform. Personality Yoshino seems to have a calm and cold personality, in which Shizuku Mizutani and Takaya Mizutani inherited. However, Yoshino cares deeply for her family, taking matters into her own hands as soon as she realized Takaya Mizutani (Yoshino's husband) was unable to work. History Yoshino is considered as a workaholic (a person who compulsively works hard and long hours) as she is never home, but it is possible that because Takashi Mizutani (Yoshino's husband) struggles with work and she works overtime to support her family. At one point in the past, she called her husband a failure because she was fed up with his failed attempts at work. She appears only when talking on the phone with Shizuku Mizutani or sending her a fax. When it's Shizuku's birthday, she can't leave work to see her and Shizuku gets a little depressed, but Haru Yoshida then lends her his cellphone to call her. Yoshino says sorry, because of work she can't go to see her and she'll talk to her later. Later Yoshino calls Shizuku and they talk about school, friends and Haru. She tells Shizuku she doesn't have to pick between studying and Haru, because she can get both if she works twice as hard. So far, she has yet to show her face in either the manga or the anime. In the manga, she's only partially shown and it is possible that she looks like Shizuku. Relationships Takashi Mizutani Takashi is Yoshino's husband who sees him as a short and small bastard. She usually says bad things to her husband especially when there's a problem, but she cares and loves him. Shizuku Mizutani Shizuku is Yoshino's daughter who always cares and helps her. In Chapter 24, Yoshino was seen talking with Shizuku about her before life and congratulating her on becoming a woman. Takaya Mizutani Takaya is Yoshino's son. Not much known about their relationship, but she loves her son and Shizuku very much as shown when she sent a fax asking how were they doing. Trivia * Her name Yoshino 'means "good, beautiful" (佳) ('yoshi) and "from" (乃) (no). * Yoshino's surname Mizutani 'means "water" (水) ('mizu) and "valley" (谷) (tani). * When Yoshino was a student, she got excellent grades in the government exam, but her future dream is to be a ‘bride’. ** At the same time as graduation, she got married. Quotes *''"(To Shizuku Mizutani) Again? That guy... Just how long does he intend to make me work? It's not you who should be apologizing right? I'll figure something out here."'' *''"(To Shizuku on the phone) Shizuku? This is rare. Did you buy a cellphone? What did that person do again?"'' *''"(To Shizuku) Shizuku. I'm busy right now. I'll call back an hour later. I will finish all the work by then."'' *''"(To Shizuku) Fallen in love with someone? I see. A girls life truly starts when they learn of love. When I was your age, I was already a veteran. Congratulations, Shizuku you have become a woman... As expected of my daughter."'' *''"(To Shizuku) So that boy, he's a good kid right? I'm talking about the face. The face!"'' *''"(To Shizuku) Job well done, Shizuku. You sure are your father's daughter"'' *''"(To Shizuku) You've fallen in love, huh, Shizuku?"'' *''"(To Shizuku) Balance? Don't be stupid, Shizuku. Stop being so naive."'' *''"(To Shizuku) If you're going to eat donburi instead of having half-half, just put both the sea urchin and the fish roe together! If you want both of them, That means what you have to do is work twice as hard! Women are extravagant beings. Make sure to take everything you want. Aside from that I like donburi.'' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Shizuku's family